


Bar Down

by CoffeeWithConsequences



Series: 82 Games [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Intercrural Sex, M/M, New Relationship, SWEET BOYS, Sex, Sexual Dysfunction, Talking, differing sex drives, learning to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/pseuds/CoffeeWithConsequences
Summary: As Jack and Bitty grow into their relationship, they continue to learn how to talk to each other about sex. This is a short and fluffy smut story, dealing with the importance of communication in a relationship, and how there are lots of ways to get it on.This takes place in the same general universe asThe Breakaway,Donner six pouces,Preseason, andThe Piano Has Been Drinking, Not Me, but isn't dependent on any of those to be understood..





	Bar Down

Bitty struggled awake. He was facing the window, and below the edge of the blinds he saw only faint light--far too early for the alarm. He had to go back to Samwell this morning, but not until later. He could feel the weight of Jack’s body, close to his back but not touching. He listened, waiting to hear what had awoken him.

The apartment was quiet. There were low early morning traffic sounds outside the window, and if Bitty concentrated, he could hear the electronic hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen. That, and Jack’s gentle breathing. That was all.

Once he woke a bit more, with heat coming to his face, Bitty realized why he was awake. His cock was poking through the slit in his boxer shorts, almost painfully hard. He didn’t remember a dream, but something had clearly happened in his sleep. Bitty closed his eyes and willed it to go away so he could go back to sleep.

It didn’t go away. Not with Jack’s breath on the back of Bitty’s neck, with the smell of Jack on his pillow. They’d fooled around some the night before, after the game, but Jack hadn’t taken it further than casual groping. Bitty was trying to follow Jack’s lead, not wanting to make any demands. He’d gone to bed half-hard, and apparently sleep hadn’t fixed the issue.

Bitty considered his options. He could get up, slip into the bathroom to take care of it. He could wake Jack. He considered that a moment. God, he wanted to. It had been weeks, and hard as Bitty was trying not to press, it was getting painful, especially with Jack so close.

Bitty was still debating with himself when Jack shifted, moving closer and throwing his arm over Bitty’s side. His hand now rested only inches above Bitty’s erection. He was being punished for something. Instinctively, Bitty pressed his hips back, feeling Jack’s solid bulk against him.

Normally, Bitty would have noticed Jack’s breathing change, but he was distracted, so he didn’t know Jack was awake when his hand began its slow path down. He cursed silently. He and Jack had been together for months now, but he still wasn’t comfortable with Jack waking up and being assaulted by Bitty’s over-eager dick.

Bitty held perfectly still, hoping Jack’s hand wouldn’t move any further, still willing his erection away, when Jack pressed harder against his back. That was when Bitty felt Jack’s own hardness, unmistakable against the cleft of his ass. He moaned softly.

Jack’s hand moved the rest of the way, wrapping loosely around Bitty’s erection where it stuck out of his underwear. Bitty bit his lips to stay quiet and bucked slightly against Jack.

For several minutes, they were perfectly silent. Jack stroked Bitty slowly, grinding against him from behind. Eventually, Bitty felt Jack’s lips and stubbled face against his shoulder, pressing tiny kisses to his skin. He thought of saying something, but the early morning quiet felt magical. He didn’t want to ruin it.

After a while, Jack’s hand moved from Bitty’s cock to push his underwear down. He pushed it only to mid-thigh, keeping Bitty’s legs trapped together. Then, for a moment, Jack abandoned where he was pressed against Bitty’s back and Bitty heard the bedside table open.

Bitty gasped when cool lubed fingers slid between his thighs. He still didn’t speak, waiting to see what Jack would do. Jack slicked between Bitty’s thighs, then returned his hand, now wet, to Bitty’s cock. Bitty let a low groan as Jack started to work him again.

A moment later, Bitty felt Jack slide down a bit behind him, then the press of Jack’s erection between his thighs. Bitty’d heard people did this, but he and Jack had not yet tried it. He realized immediately what an oversight that had been. The friction wasn’t just between his thighs, but behind and below his balls, and even up the underside of his cock. It was incredible.

Behind Bitty, Jack breathed harder. His pace was slow, pulling on Bitty’s dick in time with his thrusts, pressing in each time so that his hips were flat against the back of Bitty’s thighs. Bitty pressed back into him and let the small noises he knew Jack liked bubble up from his throat.

Jack didn’t speak until he was nearly climaxing. “Jesus, Bits,” he murmured, his pace increasing, pressing hard between Bitty’s thighs and gripping him tight. “I’m going to come.”

“Go ahead baby,” Bitty gasped. “I got you.”

Jack groaned, his hand not stopping as his thrusts slowed between Bitty’s legs. “This OK?” he muttered into Bitty’s shoulder, indicating the speed of his hand.

“Yeah, don’t stop,” Bitty said. “I’m close.” It took only a few more moments before Bitty was coming over Jack’s fist.

“My, that was...messy.” Bitty said, giggling as he sat up and examined the mess between his legs. “Good, though.”

“You haven’t done that before, right?” Jack asked. His eyes were bleary.

“Darlin,’ anything I haven’t done with you, I haven’t done. You know that.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

Bitty shrugged, raising himself up off the bed to pull his boxers the rest of the way off, then using the to dab at his stomach and thighs. “You have, right?”

Jack nodded.

Bitty thought about what he wanted to say. It was a bit of a tricky subject. “I like it when you do that,” he finally said, tossing his underwear off the bed. “When you start things.”

Jack laughed. “Bits, you never ‘start things’! If I didn’t do it, we’d never have sex.”

“That’s not true!” Even as he said it, Bitty realized it absolutely was true.

Jack stood and stretched, pulling his own shorts off and wiping his hand on them. “Yeah, it is. It’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Bitty frowned. It was so early for a serious talk. He knew, though, that if he asked Jack to wait, it would hang over both of them. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t mean to not...initiate. I just don’t want…” he trailed off.

Jack looked at him seriously. “You don’t want to feel like you’re asking me for something I don’t want?” he guessed.

Bitty looked down at his lap as he nodded. He was still messy. They needed a shower

Jack continued. “That’s exactly why I brought it up.” He sat back down on the bed and put one arm around Bitty’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide what you want. I want to give you everything I can.”

Bitty shook his head. “That’s not fair, Jack. You’ve had so much going on, you’ve been so tired...you don’t need me hangin’ on you.”

“I like you hangin’ on me.” Jack smiled and pulled Bitty a little closer into his chest. “You weren’t going to wake me up this morning, were you?”

“I…no. Probably not.”

“Why not?” Jack didn’t sound angry, but he did sound like he wanted an answer.

“Last night, you didn’t...we didn’t...and I didn’t want to assume…” Bitty stuttered, unsure how to phrase his thoughts in a way that wouldn’t make Jack anxious or hurt his feelings.

“I was tired last night,” Jack agreed. “I wanted to do more, but I could barely keep my eyes open. But this morning? With nothing to do for several hours and you in my bed, warm and beautiful and hard?” He shook his head and smiled. “Nothing I’d rather be woken up for.” He pulled Bitty’s chin up gently so their eyes would meet. “You can’t assume, OK? You have to learn how to ask, and I have to learn how to say no without feeling awful, and you have to learn how to hear no without feeling awful. And the other way, too--if I start something you don’t want, you have to be able to say that.” He bit his lip. “It’s difficult. It’s probably going to stay difficult for a while. But we have to talk to each other, OK? We have to be honest.”

Bitty nodded. “OK.” Then he smiled widely. “Shower, Zimmermann. This is drying. If we need to talk more, we can do it after I’m clean.”

Bitty loved Jack’s big glass shower. It had three shower heads, and room for both of them to wash without tripping over one another. As Bitty leaned back to rinse out his shampoo, he watched Jack, just a foot or two away, under the other nozzle. Jack’s back was to him, and Bitty let his eyes move slowly down the broad expanse of his shoulders, over his narrow waist. Bitty shamelessly ogled Jack’s ass, as amazed as ever that anybody’s ass could look that good. Then his trailing gaze stopped at Jack’s thighs.

He’d given consideration to Jack’s thighs before, of course. He’d given quite a bit of thought to every inch of Jack. He was seeing him in a new way now, though, noticing how massive and thickly muscled his thighs were, how the dark hair curled on them, how trails of water ran grooves over them. He noticed where the hair started, under the smoothness of Jack’s ass, and how it got sparse as it made its way toward his knees. He wondered Jack’s thighs were, as they seemed, bigger than Bitty’s own waist. They were like particularly attractive tree trunks.

As Bitty started, Jack turned around. “Bits?” he asked, noticing the spacy expression on Bitty’s face.

“Uh, sorry,” Bitty said, swallowing hard. He’d not been aware of it, but his cock was already re-thickening.

“What were you looking at?” Jack looked playful, not bothered in the least.

“Your thighs.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “My thighs?”

“Yeah.” Bitty thought of the conversation they’d just had and took a deep breath. “Do you think...not now, of course, but sometime...could I do what you did this morning?” His face burned.

Jack smiled. “Absolutely.” He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Bitty’s neck, pulling him in. “You can do whatever you want.” He pulled back a bit to see Bitty’s face again. “You know you can fuck me, too, if you want, right? We talked about that.”

Bitty nodded slowly. “Yeah. I don’t know if I’m...ready for that? Is that OK?”

“Of course.” Jack’s smile never faltered. “There are lots of ways to do it, Bits.” He reached down and ran his finger back up between the backs of Bitty’s thighs, where he’d been earlier. “Here,” he said softly. He picked one hand up and ran his thumb over Bitty’s lips. “Here.” He ran the hand down and put it flat against Bitty’s abs. “Here.” Then he reached behind Bitty again and ran a finger down the crack of his ass, not touching his hole, just separating him slightly. “Here.”

Bitty shivered. He was fully hard again now. He could feel Jack’s cock against his belly, not soft either. “Jack,” he said, a little breathless. “Can I...now?”

Jack nodded. “You need to promise me something first, though.”

“What?” Bitty’s hands were already running over Jack, squeezing the muscles of his thighs.

“Don’t get upset if I can’t come again,” Jack said softly. “I promise I will enjoy it even if I don’t.”

Bitty nodded. He still wasn’t comfortable with it--he wanted the number of orgasms between them to be equitable. But he knew, intellectually, that just as Jack’s body was capable of things his was not, so too was his body capable of things that Jack’s didn’t allow, at least not right now.

“Come on,” Jack said, reaching to turn off the water. “Come back to bed.”

They didn’t dry off. The sheets were already a disaster, so it didn’t matter. Jack laid immediately on his stomach, tilting his head to the side to keep eye contact. “Tell me what you want,” he said.

Bitty was unsure. Jack’s suggestions in the shower were all enticing. Seeing Jack laid out for him like this, wet and smiling, was almost more than Bitty could stand. Finally, he leaned forward and ran his finger down the wet crack of Jack’s ass. “Here?” he asked, soft and shy.

“Yes.” Jack didn’t hesitate. “Get some lube.”

Bitty did as he was told, grabbing the bottle. “Wait,” he said, holding it up. “This is going to get you all messy again.”

Jack snorted. “Then I’ll shower again. I so do not care.”

“Are you sure?”

Jack craned his head around further, smirking. “You gonna make me beg?” His eyes were so merry, Bitty’s heart soared.

“OK,” Bitty said. He popped the top of the lube bottle and watched with wide eyes as he trickled it onto Jack’s ass. “Fuck…” Bitty didn’t swear all that much, but the picture of oil seeping into Jack Zimmermann’s ass, knowing that in just moments, Bitty would be rubbing his dick in that crease, was something for which he had no other vocabulary. He held his breath as he reached out and wiped his fingers through the oil, then between the cheeks of Jack’s ass, making him slick and shiny.

Jack made an encouraging sound. “That feels good, Bits,” he said.

“Is, uh, now OK?” Bitty felt so awkward, but he cared less the more aroused he became.

“Yes.” Jack reached back with one arm and awkwardly pulled Bitty toward him. “Yes.”

Bitty straddled Jack’s hips. His body was enough smaller than Jack’s that it left him seated, his ass on the back of Jack’s thighs, his cock lined up perfectly with the cleft of Jack’s amazing ass. “This isn’t going to take long,” Bitty muttered, readying himself to press forward.

Below him, Jack chuckled. “Take however long you want,” he said. He sounded relaxed, almost lazy. “I love having you on top of me.”

The words shot through Bitty as he leaned forward, experimentally rubbing his cock against Jack’s ass. To his surprise, it slipped easily into the crack and was then enveloped between the hot, slick muscles. It was a new sensation, different than Jack’s mouth or hand. Bitty groaned.

“That’s good,” Jack said, his voice half-muffled by the pillow. “You feel good.” He arched his back slightly, pressing himself into Bitty. “You can move.”

Bitty did move, and once he started, he didn’t stop. He slid his slick length back and forth, thrilling in the friction on every part of him, the way Jack’s ass seemed to hug his cock. “Oh my God,” he babbled. “This feels incredible.” He steadied himself with a hand on Jack’s shoulder, pushing harder against him. “Oh Lord.” He was already gasping.

“It’s OK, bud,” Jack said from underneath him, his voice hoarse. “Don’t stop. Make yourself come on me.”

Bitty really tried not to come so fast. He was surprised, given how recently he’d orgasmed, that he did. But it was beyond his control, and in only a few minutes, he was holding Jack’s hips and grinding hard into him, shouting at his release.

After Bitty rolled off him and tried to catch his breath, Jack turned over. His smile was radiant. “Wow,” he said. “That was...damn.”

Bitty glanced at him shyly. “I’m sorry. I know I wasn’t very good at that.”

Jack shook his head. “Do not apologize. That was so hot.”

Bitty looked down and noticed Jack was still partially hard. “Do you want me to…?” he gestured toward Jack’s cock. “I could blow you?”

Jack shook his head, looking a bit wistful. “I can’t again now, Bits.” He sighed. “Maybe I can change the meds. It’s not like I don’t want to.”

Bitty nodded. “Whatever you decide about that, I support you,” he said. “But do you think maybe it would be better not to mess with them until after the season?” He reached over and touched Jack’s arm, the closest bit of his skin. “I want you to be able to come as much as you want, baby,” he said, “but I think not being so anxious you’re miserable needs to come first, right?”

Jack nodded. “You’re right.” He stretched against the mattress and cracked his back. “I haven’t been like that in a long time,” he said. “I forgot how much I like it.”

Bitty felt unmistakable heat run through him. “I liked it, too,” he said. “Do you want to do it again sometime? Sometime soon?”

Jack laughed and caught Bitty’s hand, bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come visit me on [Tumblr](https://coffeewithconsequences.tumblr.com/) or read the rest of my fic here at [Archive of Our Own](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/works)!


End file.
